YouTube Rewind
YouTube Rewind YouTube Rewind are a series of videos created by the official channel of YouTube, YouTube Spotlight. The purpose of these videos is to mashup and highlight what happened in the year by having some of pop culture's, especially YouTube's, current most popular celeberties dancing and acting to the various themes of trends that happened from the beginning to the end of the year. YouTube Rewind: 2010 The first YouTube Rewind video was uploaded on December 13, 2010, you can see it here, 2010: Year in Review. This rewind was not like the other ones as it the telling of the countdown of the opinionated best videos of that year, categorized by YouTube. List of videos # Bed Intruder Song - youtu.be/hMtZfW2z9dw # Tik Tok Kesha Parody - youtu.be/d7n8GqewJ2M # Greyson Chance 'Paparazzi' - youtu.be/bxDlC7YV5is # Annoying Orange Wazzup - youtu.be/cL_qGMfbtAk #The Man Your Man Could Smell Like (Old Spice)- youtu.be/owGykVbfgUE # Giant Double Rainbow - youtu.be/OQSNhk5ICTI # This Too Shall Pass OK Go - youtu.be/qybUFnY7Y8w # The Twilight Saga Eclipse Trailer - youtu.be/S2HIda5wSVU # Jimmy Surprises Bieber Fan - youtu.be/AKEQwvaYI_k # Gymkhana Three, Part 2 - youtu.be/4TshFWSsrn8 YouTube Rewind: 2011 The second YouTube Rewind ever created was uploaded on December 20, 2011, here is the video YouTube Rewind 2011. Portal A colaborated this video with YouTube, and the host was Rebecca Black and did a video of the most viewed videos of 2011. List of videos # Rebecca Black - Friday (OFFICIAL VIDEO) - http://youtu.be/kfVsfOSbJY0 # Ultimate Dog Tease - http://youtu.be/nGeKSiCQkPw # Jack Sparrow (feat. Michael Bolton) - http://youtu.be/GI6CfKcMhjY # Talking Twin Babies - OFFICIAL VIDEO - http://youtu.be/_JmA2ClUvUY # Nyan Cat original - http://youtu.be/QH2-TGUlwu4 # Look At Me Now - Chris Brown ft. Lil Wayne, Busta Rhymes (Cover by @KarminMusic) - http://youtu.be/khCokQt--l4 # The Creep (feat. Nicki Minaj & John Waters) - http://youtu.be/tLPZmPaHme0 # Maria Aragon - Born This Way (Cover) by Lady Gaga # The Force: Volkswagen Commercial - http://youtu.be/R55e-uHQna0 # Cat mom hugs baby kitten - http://youtu.be/Vw4KVoEVcr0 YouTube Rewind: 2012 One of the most famous YouTube Rewinds ever, formerly the most, uploaded on December 17, 2012. Here is the video: Rewind YouTube Style 2012 This one was different because it was not a list but was a sketch that feautured many famous YouTubers of 2012. Due to this new edition, YouTube Spotlight has become one of the internet's most popular videos from then on, afterwards featuring popular celeberties who are not even YouTubers or barely associated with YouTube in many cut scenes of the videos. List of YouTubers * PSY - http://youtube.com/officialpsy * Walk off the Earth - http://youtube.com/walkofftheearth * RyanHiga - http://youtube.com/nigahiga * AlphaCat - http://youtube.com/alphacat * KassemG - http://youtube.com/kassemg * DailyGrace - http://youtube.com/dailygrace * MysteryGuitarMan - http://youtube.com/mysteryguitarman * DaveDays - http://youtube.com/davedays * DeStorm - http://youtube.com/destorm * PyroBooby - http://youtube.com/pyrobooby * BarelyPolitical - http://youtube.com/barelypolitical * RealAnnoyingOrange - http://youtube.com/realannoyingorange * FreddieW - http://youtube.com/freddiew * CorridorDigital - http://youtube.com/corridordigital * RhettAndLink - http://youtube.com/rhettandlink * Smosh - http://youtube.com/smosh * FeliciaDay - http://youtube.com/geekandsundry * ChesterSee - http://youtube.com/chestersee * iJustine - http://youtube.com/ijustine * EpicMealTime - http://youtube.com/epicmealtime * MyHarto - http://youtube.com/myharto * JennaMarbles - http://youtube.com/jennamarbles * ShitGirlsSay - http://youtube.com/shitgirlssay * JuicyStar07 - http://youtube.com/juicystar07 * GloZell - http://youtube.com/glozell1 * ClevverTV - http://youtube.com/clevvertv * SmoshGames - http://youtube.com/smoshgames * HuskyStarcraft - http://youtube.com/huskystarcraft * TarynSouthern - http://youtube.com/tarynsouthern * EdBassmaster - http://youtube.com/edbassmaster * HeyKayli - http://youtube.com/HeyKayli * CaseyLavere - http://youtube.com/caseylavere YouTube Rewind: 2013 YouTube Rewind 2013 was uploaded on December 11, 2013, here is the video What Does 2013 Say?, its the same that the 2012 Rewind, but with more and different YouTubers. List of YouTubers * Kid President - http://youtube.com/soulpancake * Ryan Higa - http://youtube.com/nigahiga * MysteryGuitarMan - http://youtube.com/mysteryguitarman * Kassem G - http://youtube.com/kassemg * GloZell - http://youtube.com/glozell1 * Blogilates - http://youtube.com/blogilates * Kaycee Rice - http://youtube.com/brads411 * I.aM.mE - http://www.youtube.com/user/IaMmECrew * DeStorm - http://youtube.com/DeStorm‎ * Taryn Southern - http://youtube.com/TarynSouthern * Bethany Mota - http://youtube.com/Macbarbie07 * Brandon Laatsch - http://youtube.com/freddiew‎ * Jenna Marbles - http://youtube.com/JennaMarbles‎ * Hannah Hart - http://youtube.com/MyHarto * Rhett & Link - http://youtube.com/RhettandLink‎ * Tobuscus - http://youtube.com/Tobuscus‎ * Convos With My 2-Year-Old - http://youtube.com/ConvosWith2YrOld‎ * Alison Gold - http://youtube.com/patomuzic * Mike Tompkins - http://youtube.com/pbpproductions * Epic Meal Time - http://youtube.com/EpicMealTime * Tori Locklear - http://youtube.com/vickyraye * Chester See - http://youtube.com/chestersee‎ * Jimmy Fallon - http://youtube.com/latenight‎ * Laina - http://youtube.com/wzr0713 * Tyler Oakley - http://youtube.com/tyleroakley‎ * Prancercise - http://youtube.com/Prancercise * Quest Crew - http://www.youtube.com/user/QuestDanc... * Girls' Generation - http://youtube.com/SMTOWN * Marina Shifrin - http://youtube.com/mvsdzb * The Fine Bros - http://youtube.com/TheFineBros‎ * Hikakin - http://youtube.com/HIKAKIN * D-Trix - http://youtube.com/theDOMINICshow * Sam Horowitz - http://goo.gl/1U60fn * Bart Baker - http://youtube.com/BartBaker * Jack Hoffman - https://www.youtube.com/user/HuskerAt... * Barely Political - http://youtube.com/barelypolitical * Alex Day - http://youtube.com/nerimon * Annoying Orange - http://youtube.com/daneboe * Dave Days - http://youtube.com/davedays * Kaleb Nation - http://www.youtube.com/kalebnation * Jamie Oliver - http://youtube.com/JamieOliver‎ * iJustine - http://youtube.com/ijustine * Epic Rap Battles of History - http://youtube.com/ERB‎ * Porta Dos Fundos - http://youtube.com/portadosfundos‎ * Magic of Rahat - http://youtube.com/MagicofRahat‎ * SORTED Food - http://youtube.com/sortedfood‎ * Cookie Monster - http://youtube.com/SesameStreet * Macklemore - http://youtube.com/RyanLewisProductions * Corridor Digital - http://youtube.com/CorridorDigital * The Slow Mo Guys - http://youtube.com/theslowmoguys * Smosh - http://youtube.com/smosh * Jimmy Kimmel - http://youtube.com/JimmyKimmelLive‎ * Nick Selby - http://youtube.com/rupumped * Grace Helbig - http://youtube.com/dailygrace * FreddieW - http://youtube.com/freddiew‎ * PewDiePie - http://youtube.com/PewDiePie YouTube Rewind: 2014 YouTube Rewind 2014 was uploaded on December 9, 2014, the video is here Turn Down for 2014. Portal A colaborated with YouTube here. List of YouTubers * Action Movie Kid https://youtube.com/theActionMovieKid * Aichi Ono https://youtube.com/SpinboyAichi0307 * Amanda Steele https://youtube.com/MakeupbyMandy24 * AmazingPhil https://youtube.com/AmazingPhil * Andy Raconte https://youtube.com/AndyRaconte * Anil B https://youtube.com/WaRTeKGaminG * Ape Crime https://youtube.com/ApeCrimeReloaded * Apollos Hester http://youtu.be/X7ymriMhoj0 * Barely Political https://youtube.com/barelypolitical * Bart Baker https://youtube.com/BartBaKer * Bethany Mota https://youtube.com/Macbarbie07 * Big Bird https://youtube.com/SesameStreet * Bilingirl https://youtube.com/cyoshida1231 * Brett Nichols https://youtube.com/BrettNicholsOfficial * Brittani Louise Taylor: https://www.youtube.com/BrittaniLouis... * Carrie Fletcher https://youtube.com/ItsWayPastMyBedTime * Chris Hardwick https://youtube.com/Nerdist/ * Colin Furze https://youtube.com/colinfurze * Conan O'Brien https://youtube.com/teamcoco * Conchita Wurst https://youtube.com/ConchitaWurst * Connor Franta https://youtube.com/ConnorFranta * Corridor Digital https://youtube.com/CorridorDigital * Cyprien https://youtube.com/MonsieurDream * daaruum https://youtube.com/daaruum * danisnotonfire https://youtube.com/danisnotonfire * Devil Baby https://youtube.com/devilsduenyc * Dodie Clark https://youtube.com/doddleoddle * Ella Caney-Willis https://youtube.com/EllaSaysHiya * Enjoy Phoenix https://youtube.com/EnjoyPhoenix * Epic Rap Battles https://youtube.com/ERB * Evan Edinger https://youtube.com/naveregnide * fouseyTUBE https://youtube.com/fouseyTUBE * Freddie W https://youtube.com/freddiew * Gabriel Valenciano https://youtube.com/iamgabvalenciano * Gal Volinez http://goo.gl/zPKRNo * Grace Helbig https://youtube.com/graciehinabox * Hajime https://youtube.com/0214mex * Hannah Hart https://youtube.com/MyHarto * Heart https://youtube.com/ThatsHeart * Hello Denizen https://youtube.com/HelloDenizen * Hikakin https://youtube.com/HIKAKIN * HolaSoyGerman https://youtube.com/HolaSoyGerman * How It Should Have Ended https://youtube.com/HISHEdotcom * IISuperwomanII https://youtube.com/IISuperwomanII * iJustine https://youtube.com/ijustine * Ingrid Nilsen https://youtube.com/missglamorazzi * iTakahashi https://youtube.com/iTakahashikun * JennXPenn https://youtube.com/jennxpenn * Jenna Marbles https://youtube.com/JennaMarbles * Jimmy Kimmel https://youtube.com/JimmyKimmelLive * John Oliver https://youtube.com/LastWeekTonight * Kacy Catanzaro http://youtu.be/XfZFuw7a13E * Kid President http://goo.gl/D9e40D * Kingsley https://youtube.com/ItsKingsleyBitch * Kosuke https://youtube.com/user/pazudoraya * Kurt Hugo Schneider https://youtube.com/KurtHugoSchneider * Le Floid https://youtube.com/LeFloid * Luke Cutforth https://youtube.com/LukeIsNotSexy * Mamiruton https://youtube.com/TheMaxMurai * Manako (Q'ulle) http://goo.gl/EtLTpW * MasuoTV https://youtube.com/MasuoTV * Matt Bittner http://youtu.be/8UoJ-34Ssa0 * Max Murai https://youtube.com/TheMaxMurai * Michelle Phan https://youtube.com/MichellePhan * Mika Shindate https://youtube.com/shindatemika * Niki Albon https://youtube.com/NikiNSammy * PDS https://youtube.com/PDSKabushikiGaisha * Pentatonix https://youtube.com/PTXofficial * PewDiePie https://youtube.com/PewDiePie * PrankvsPrank https://youtube.com/PrankvsPrank * Raphael Gomes https://youtube.com/ItsRaphaBlueBerry * Rhett & Link https://youtube.com/RhettandLink * Rosanna Pansino https://youtube.com/RosannaPansino * Sadie Miller https://youtube.com/amillerfull * Sam Tsui https://youtube.com/TheSamTsui * Sami Slimani https://youtube.com/HerrTutorial * Sammy Albon https://youtube.com/NikiNSammy * Sasaki Asahi https://youtube.com/sasakiasahi * Seikin https://youtube.com/SeikinTV * Sione Vaka Kelepi https://youtube.com/sionemaraschino * Sir Fedora https://www.youtube.com/SirFedora * SkyDoesMinecraft https://youtube.com/SkyDoesMinecraft * Smosh https://youtube.com/smosh * Stephen Colbert https://youtube.com/comedycentral * Steve Kardynal https://youtube.com/SteveKardynal * Stuart Edge https://youtube.com/stuartedge * The Fine Bros https://youtube.com/TheFineBros * The Gregory Brothers https://youtube.com/schmoyoho * The Slow Mo Guys https://youtube.com/theslowmoguys * Troye Sivan https://youtube.com/TroyeSivan18 * Tyler Oakley https://youtube.com/tyleroakley * VlogBrothers https://youtube.com/vlogbrothers * Vsauce2 https://youtube.com/Vsauce2 * Vsauce3 https://youtube.com/Vsauce3 * WORLD ORDER https://youtube.com/crnaviofficial YouTube Rewind: 2015 YouTube Rewind 2015 was uploaded on December 9, 2015, the video is here YouTube Rewind: Now Watch Me 2015. This video now was not exactly like the other ones as it referred to more controversial things on this one like gay rights. YouTube colaborated with Portal A. List of YouTubers * Alfie https://www.youtube.com/PointlessBlog * Amanda Steele https://www.youtube.com/MakeupbyMandy24 * amazingphil https://www.youtube.com/AmazingPhil * Andy Raconte https://www.youtube.com/AndyRaconte * Anna Akana https://www.youtube.com/AnnaAkana * Barely Productions https://www.youtube.com/barelypolitical * Bart Baker https://www.youtube.com/BartBaKer * Bethany Mota https://www.youtube.com/Macbarbie07 * BibisBeautyPalace https://www.youtube.com/BibisBeautyPa... * The Try Guys https://www.youtube.com/BuzzFeedVideo * Caeli https://www.youtube.com/CaELiKe * Cameron Dallas https://www.youtube.com/TheeCameronDa... * CaptainSparklez https://www.youtube.com/CaptainSparklez * Casey Neistat https://www.youtube.com/caseyneistat * Connor Franta https://www.youtube.com/ConnorFranta * Cyprien https://www.youtube.com/MonsieurDream * danisnotonfire https://www.youtube.com/danisnotonfire * Dner https://www.youtube.com/DnerMC * EeOneGuy https://www.youtube.com/EeOneGuy * elrubiusOMG https://www.youtube.com/elrubiusOMG * enchufeTV https://www.youtube.com/enchufetv * The Fine Brothers https://www.youtube.com/TheFineBros * Flula https://www.youtube.com/djflula * FouseyTUBE https://www.youtube.com/fouseyTUBE * Game Grumps https://www.youtube.com/GameGrumps * The Game Theorists https://www.youtube.com/MatthewPatrick13 * Gigi Gorgeous https://www.youtube.com/GregoryGORGEOUS * GloZell Green https://www.youtube.com/glozell1 * Grace Helbig https://www.youtube.com/graciehinabox * The Gregory Brothers https://www.youtube.com/thegregorybro... * Hajime https://www.youtube.com/0214mex * Hannah Hart https://www.youtube.com/MyHarto * Heaven King https://www.youtube.com/beautee132 * HolaSoyGerman. https://www.youtube.com/HolaSoyGerman * iHasCupquake https://www.youtube.com/iHasCupquake * iJustine https://www.youtube.com/ijustine * Ingrid Nilsen https://www.youtube.com/missglamorazzi * James Corden https://www.youtube.com/TheLateLateShow * Jenna Marbles https://www.youtube.com/JennaMarbles * Jennxpenn https://www.youtube.com/jennxpenn * Joey Graceffa https://www.youtube.com/JoeyGraceffa * John Oliver https://www.youtube.com/LastWeekTonight * Julienco https://www.youtube.com/juliencotv * Karlie Kloss https://www.youtube.com/karliekloss * Kingsley https://www.youtube.com/ItsKingsleyBitch * Kurt Hugo Schneider https://www.youtube.com/KurtHugoSchne... * LaurDIY https://www.youtube.com/LaurDIY * LeFloid https://www.youtube.com/LeFloid * Lohanthony https://www.youtube.com/lohanthony * Malena https://www.youtube.com/malena010102 * Mamrie Hart https://www.youtube.com/YouDeserveADrink * Markiplier https://www.youtube.com/markiplierGAME * Matthew Santoro https://www.youtube.com/MatthewSantoro * Miranda Sings https://www.youtube.com/mirandasings08 * Marques Brownlee https://www.youtube.com/marquesbrownlee * MyLifeAsEva https://www.youtube.com/mylifeaseva * Norman Thavaud https://www.youtube.com/NormanFaitDes... * OMGitsFirefoxx https://www.youtube.com/OMGitsfirefox * OMI https://www.youtube.com/omishangrecords * PewDiePie https://www.youtube.com/PewDiePie * Los Polinesios https://www.youtube.com/LosPolinesios * Porta dos Fundos https://www.youtube.com/portadosfundos * PrankvsPrank https://www.youtube.com/PrankvsPrank * Rclbeauty https://www.youtube.com/Rclbeauty101 * Ray William Johnson https://www.youtube.com/RayWilliamJoh... * Rebecca Black https://www.youtube.com/rebecca * Rhett & Link https://www.youtube.com/RhettandLink * Rhodes Bros https://www.youtube.com/TheRhodesBros * Ricky Dillon https://www.youtube.com/PICKLEandBANANA * Ro Pansino https://www.youtube.com/RosannaPansino * Rob Dyke https://www.youtube.com/TheRobDyke * Slow Mo Guys https://www.youtube.com/theslowmoguys * Smosh https://www.youtube.com/smosh * Smosh Games https://www.youtube.com/SmoshGames * Sophia Grace https://www.youtube.com/SophiaGraceBr... * Squeezie https://www.youtube.com/aMOODIEsqueezie * ||Superwoman|| https://www.youtube.com/IISuperwomanII * Swoozie https://www.youtube.com/swoozie06 * T-Pain https://www.youtube.com/TPainVEVO * TheViralFever https://www.youtube.com/TheViralFever... * The Young Turks https://www.youtube.com/TheYoungTurks * Timothy DeLaGhetto https://www.youtube.com/TimothyDeLaGh... * Todrick Hall https://www.youtube.com/todrickhall * Tyler Oakley https://www.youtube.com/tyleroakley * Vsauce2 https://www.youtube.com/Vsauce2 * Wassabi Productions https://www.youtube.com/hoiitsroi * WereverTumorro https://www.youtube.com/werevertumorro * Yuya https://www.youtube.com/lady16makeup * Zoella https://www.youtube.com/zoella280390 YouTube Rewind: 2016 YouTube Rewind 2016 was uploaded on December 7, 2016, the video is here Rewind: The Ultimate 2016 Challange. This was a colaboration with Portal A. The 2016 video became the most viewed YouTube Rewind in the matter of a couple of months. It is also YouTube's fastest video to reach 100 million views, doing so in just 3.2 days. It is also the third most liked non-music video of all time with over 2.75 million likes. On December 14, 2016, shortly after the 2016 Rewind video was released, the Spotlight channel surpassed 1 billion total video views. List of YouTubers * Alex Wassabi https://www.youtube.com/user/hoiitsroi * Alfie https://www.youtube.com/user/Pointles... * AIB https://www.youtube.com/user/allindia... * AmazingPhil https://www.youtube.com/user/AmazingPhil * AndreasChoice https://www.youtube.com/user/AndreasC... * Bethany Mota https://www.youtube.com/user/Macbarbie07 * BFvsGF https://www.youtube.com/user/BFvsGF * BibisBeautyPalace https://www.youtube.com/user/BibisBea... * Bie The Ska https://www.youtube.com/user/bomberball * CaELiKe https://www.youtube.com/user/CaELiKe * Casey Neistat https://www.youtube.com/user/caseynei... * Caspar https://www.youtube.com/user/dicasp * Connor Franta https://www.youtube.com/user/ConnorFr... * Cyprien https://www.youtube.com/user/Monsieur... * danisnotonfire https://www.youtube.com/user/danisnot... * Dude Perfect https://www.youtube.com/user/corycotton * Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson https://www.youtube.com/user/therock * EeOneGuy https://www.youtube.com/user/EeOneGuy * elrubiusOMG https://www.youtube.com/user/elrubiusOMG * enchufetv https://www.youtube.com/user/enchufetv * Eric Tham https://www.youtube.com/user/eric1993ification * Gigi Gorgeous https://www.youtube.com/user/GregoryG... * Grace Helbig https://www.youtube.com/user/graciehi... * hajimesyacho https://www.youtube.com/user/0214mex * Hannah Hart https://www.youtube.com/user/MyHarto/ * Hayla https://www.youtube.com/user/HaylaTV * Hevesh5 https://www.youtube.com/user/Hevesh5 * HolaSoyGerman. https://www.youtube.com/user/HolaSoyG... * iHasCupquake https://www.youtube.com/user/iHasCupq... * Ingrid Nilsen https://www.youtube.com/user/missglam... * jacksepticeye https://www.youtube.com/user/jacksept... * Jenn McAllister https://www.youtube.com/user/jennxpenn * Joey Graceffa https://www.youtube.com/user/JoeyGrac... * JoutJout Prazer https://www.youtube.com/user/joutjout... * KianAndJC https://www.youtube.com/user/KianAndJc * KSI https://www.youtube.com/user/KSIOlaji... * Kurt Hugo Schneider https://www.youtube.com/user/KurtHugo... * LaurDIY https://www.youtube.com/user/LaurDIY * Lilly Singh https://www.youtube.com/user/IISuperw... * Liza Koshy https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCxSz... * LosPolinesios https://www.youtube.com/user/LosPolin... * Luisito Rey https://www.youtube.com/user/luisitorey * Luzu https://www.youtube.com/user/luzugames * Mamrie Hart https://www.youtube.com/user/YouDeser... * Markiplier https://www.youtube.com/user/markipli... * Marques Brownlee https://www.youtube.com/user/marquesb... * MatPat https://www.youtube.com/user/MatthewP... * Matt Steffanina https://www.youtube.com/user/MattSDance * Meg DeAngelis https://www.youtube.com/user/maybabyt... * Meredith Foster https://www.youtube.com/user/StilaBabe09 * Nicky Jam https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCpb_... * PewDiePie https://www.youtube.com/user/PewDiePie * PIKOTARO https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCKpI... * Porta dos Fundos https://www.youtube.com/user/portados... * PrankvsPrank https://www.youtube.com/user/PrankvsP... * RADIO FISH https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCok3... * Rclbeauty101 https://www.youtube.com/user/Rclbeaut... * Rhett & Link https://www.youtube.com/user/Rhettand... * Sebastián Villalobos https://www.youtube.com/user/Villalob... * Seth Meyers https://www.youtube.com/user/LateNigh... * SQUEEZIE https://www.youtube.com/user/aMOODIEs... * sWooZie https://www.youtube.com/user/swoozie06 * The Dolan Twins https://www.youtube.com/user/TheDolan... * The Late Late Show with James Corden https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCJ0u... * The Slow Mo Guys https://www.youtube.com/user/theslowm... * TheWillyrex https://www.youtube.com/user/TheWillyrex * Tre Melvin https://www.youtube.com/user/ThisIsAC... * Trevor Noah https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCwWh... * Unbox Therapy https://www.youtube.com/user/unboxthe... * VanossGaming https://www.youtube.com/user/VanossGa... * VRZOchannel https://www.youtube.com/user/VrzoChannel * Werevertumorro https://www.youtube.com/user/werevert... * What's Inside? https://www.youtube.com/user/lincolnm... * whatdafaqshow https://www.youtube.com/user/WHATDAFA... * WhinderssonNunes https://www.youtube.com/user/whinders... * YosStoP https://www.youtube.com/user/YosStoP * Yuka Kinoshita https://www.youtube.com/user/kinoyuu0204 * Yuya https://www.youtube.com/user/lady16ma... YouTube Rewind 2017 YouTube Rewind 2017 was released on December 6 of that year. Here is the link. It was the first YouTube Rewind to take place during the YouTube's "trending videos page" era. It reached the #1 most trending YouTube video position almost immediately and held the title for two days, making it the first video from the YouTube Spotlight channel to reach the #1 most trending video position on YouTube and one of the longest #1 most trending YouTube video reigns thus far. It received 50 million views within it's first day of release. Due to the video's presence, YouTube put various playlists on their trending page under YouTube Rewind 2017 and on top of the following trending videos for the rest of that day and half of the next. The playlists consisted of general top videos, top music, gaming, trailers, and even specific YouTube categorizes such as Despacito (which along with being a prominent part of 2017's edition of YouTube Rewind was a category of videos surrounding a video which became YouTube's most viewed the same year), etc. videos of the year, making it the first time the trending page featured that. The video was the theme for Google's layout from the video's release to the day after. The music in the video was composed by The Hood Internet. Many dislikes took place on this video more than usual however due to some believing it ignored many people and trends of 2017, positive and even negative (the latter is barely common), and brought "irrelevant" or "bad" replacements (causing people to make videos such as "The REAL YouTube Rewind 2017" to show what should have legitimately been there according to them) with even famous content creators like PewDiePie and RiceGum talking about it and how they weren't in it personally, etc, including the video's Behind The Scenes as well as the BTS not getting as many views, likes and comments as usual. 2017's YouTube Rewind by far has the most YouTube creators in one rewind, with 202 YouTube creators. Most loved the diversity, especially the ending with the animators, and thought that the rewind itself was the most creative YouTube Rewind and a great representation of different people all over the world coming together despite tradegies. List of YouTubers * Alex Wassabi *Anthony Padilla * Alisha Marie * AsapSCIENCE * Behzinga * BFvsGF * Bie The Ska * Bilingirl Chika * Bratayley * Brave Wilderness * Brizzy Voices * Brooklyn & Bailey * CaELiKe * Calfreezy * Camila Loures * Canal Nostaliga * CanalCanalha * CaptainSparklez * Casey Neistat * Caspar Lee * Christian Figueiredo * Collins Key * Craftingeek * CrankGameplays * CrazyRussianHacker * Daniel Howell * Phil Lester * DanTDM * Dashie * David Dobrik * De'arra & Ken * Deeva Jessica * Deji * DeStorm Power * DJ Akademiks * DoddleOddle * Dog Shirt Studios * Domo & Crissy * DrossoZTank * Eh Bee Family * Elliot Crawford * Emma Blackery * EnchufeTV * Enzoknol * EpicRapBattles * Evelyn Regly * ExpCaseros * Extra Credit * FAPTV * FBE * Felipe Neto * Fischer's * GigiGorgeous * Grace Helbig * grav3yardgirl * Guava Juice * Hajimeyacho * Hannah Stocking * HEOPOP * Hikakin * HolaSoyGerman * How to Cake it * Humza Productions * HurtBae * Idil Yazar * IHasCupquake * iJustine * Innana Sarkis * It's Alex Clark * Jacksfilms * Jaiden Animations * Jake Paul * Jamie & Nikki * Jay Versace * JennxPenn * Joey Graceffa * Jon Cozart * Jonatan Clay * Josh Pieters * Juanpa Zurita * Kaflar * Karina Garcia * Kaushal Beauty * Kawanshi * Kellie Sweet * Kim Rosacuca * Kingsley * Kiyo * KNCraZy * KNN | Kanninich * KSI * Kurt Hugo Schneider * Kyle Hanagami * Latoya Forever * LaurDIY * LDShadowLady * Lele Pons * Lilly Singh * Logan Paul * LubaTV * Luccas Neto * LusitoComunica * Luzu * Manny Mua * Manual Do Mundo * Marcus Butler * Mariale * Markiplier * Marshmello * Martinez Twins * MatPat * Matt Steffanina * Matthew Santoro * MattyBRaps * McFly & Carlito * Merrell Twins * Merveozkaynak * Meryem Can * Miles McKenna * Miniminter * MissRemiashten * Mizutamari Bond * MKBHD * Muselk * My Pale Skin * MyHarto * MyLifeAsEva * Natalies Outlet * NDNG - Enes Batur * Niana Guerrero * NikkieTutorials * Noodlerella * Noor Stars * odd1sout * Oli White * Orkun Isitmak * Parafernalha * Patry Jordan * Pautips * Phillip DeFranco * Porta dos Fundos * RandomStructureTV * Ranz Kyle * Rclbeauty101 * Rebecca Parham * Rezendeevil * Rhett & Link * Rosanna Pansino * Roxxsaurus * Rudy Mancuso * Ryan ToysReview * SacconeJolys * Saffron Barker * Safiya Nygaard * Sananas * Shruti Arjun Anand * Simon's Cat * Simply Nailogical * Skypeace * Softpomz * SortedFood * SSSniperWolf * Stephanie Patrick * Stephen & Carter Sharer * Summerella * sWooziE * Tabbes * Tatiana Subbotina * TBJZL * Teala Dunn * Tessa Brooks * ThatcherJoe * The Body Coach * The Chic Natural * The Dolan Twins * The Gabbie Show * The Saudi Reporters * The Slow Mo Guys * TheReadBanger * TomSka * Tpindell * Tre Melvin * Uras Benlioglu * Uravgconsumer * VanossGaming * Vikkstar123 * Vrzo Channel * Vsauce2 * Vsauce3 * W2S * Wengie * Werevertumorro * What's Inside? * Willdbeast Adams * Wolfieent * YellowMellowMG * Yosstop * Yuya * Zbing Z. * Zerkaa * 聖結石Saint Please provide channel links for the YouTube creators in YouTube Rewind 2017 along with more information about the video itself. Trivia * Every year people say it's worse than the last, some reasons because of the current YouTube state and state of society, especially American. * This is the time of year where YouTube Spotlight goes from gaining and even losing small numbers on their YouTube channel to getting hundreds of millions of views, millions of comments and likes, and 1-2 million subscribers, making the channel one of the most abundant in number gains, every month for the next one to two months after the video's upload * Many viewers point out subtle refrences or random things that took place in the videos. * The vibe for these videos have more or less remained the same since 2012, but the hype has increased. * Many people talk about YouTube Rewind, especially right after one of their editions come out. * The title of their rewinds since 2012 have refrenced something prominent in pop culture that year along with the year attached to it. * Since 2012, YouTube Rewind's thumbnails have consisted of a line of YouTubers looking at the camera. Category:History of YouTube Category:YouTubers